A Captain's Punishment Part 2
by animallvr682
Summary: Renji and Byakuya are sparing with a bet that the winner gets anything they want. Bya/Ren Lemon Warning. Written on Request!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

Okay. So I wrote A Captain's Punishment a while ago and it is still one of my favorites that I have written. It got a lot of good reviews! I love reviews! They make me want to write more! But anyways...I got a request from ikki9117akaRose write a Bya/Ren story with a specific story line. So I decided to make it a part 2 for my original story before it plays along! The idea was a great one and I really enjoyed writing this one! As with the original Captains Punishment, this one is 3 chapters long as well.

As always, please read and review! And if anyone would like to request a story, just let me know. Name a pairing, a situation...whatever! If I am familiar with the characters I will write something for you. If I'm not, I will try to get familiar with them!

Requested by **ikki9117akaRose **written by me!

* * *

Renji wiped away the sweat that was dripping into his eyes and glared across the practice ring at his captain. The man was perfectly calm, not a hair out of place and not a drop of sweat on his body. They had been sparing for the better part of an hour. Renji didn't know how Byakuya did it. He was throwing everything he had at the man and he still couldn't break his captains calm. The man was as cold and hard as ice when it came to just about anything. But Renji knew how to make the man melt.

Renji crouched and prepared to attack again. As usual, Byakuya just stood there, seemingly unprepared. "What do you think about a little bet?"

Byakuya blinked, the only sign that the offer intrigued him. "What do you propose?"

"Just a small bet. We continue the fight. Whoever wins, will get one thing from the other. Anything they want. And the other cant refuse." Renji grinned when Byakuya raised one eyebrow and simply stared at him. "What do you say?"

"To the prospect of having anything I want from you?"

"What makes you think you will win?"

"I always win, Renji. You have yet to beat me."

"Maybe I've been holding back because I don't want to hurt you."

"Then you are a fool. But why not sweeten the bet? Instead of simply one thing, why not make it whatever the winner wants for the rest of the day? It's still early."

Renji's grin grew wider. "Deal. Should we shake on it?"

"A verbal agreement will suffice. I agree to the bet."

"As do I." Renji launched himself at the other man, bringing his sword down is a wide arch. He skidded to a halt and allowed his sword to return. Byakuya was standing a good 20 feet away from his original position. Renji shifted his stance and launched his sword out to the right of the man, whipped it to the side towards him. Byakuya avoided it easily.

"Why not make it more interesting?" Byakuya leapt over the second pass of Renji's sword.

"How so?" Renji grunted as he swung his sword a third time and allowed it to return.

"Let's lay down our swords and fight hand-to-hand."

Renji snorted. "You haven't drawn your sword once."

"I haven't needed to. It has been some time since we spared hand-to-hand."

Renji grinned again. "Didn't we do that last night in bed?"

"I would not include sex in the category of hand-to-hand combat. But you were rather vigorous last night." Byakuya offered his lover a smile as he removed his sword from his belt. He moved easily to one of the benches lining the practice yard and set the sword down, followed by his cloak. He glanced over as Renji stepped up beside him and set down his own sword. "Are you ready?"

Renji gave his lover a wicked grin before backing away, moving to a safe distance as Byakuya removed his scarf and folded it neatly. The man knew he was anxious to begin, so he was purposely taking his time in preparing himself. When Byakuya finally stepped away from the bench, they bowed and began to circle each other slowly.

Byakuya made the first move. He went in low and swept Renji's legs from under him. The man attempted to roll with the fall but Byakuya hooked an arm under his knee and pulled him down. Byakuya knelt on the mans back and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You're getting rusty, Renji. Perhaps we should do this more often."

Renji spun and grabbed Byakuya around the waist. He had the man on his stomach under him so quickly the man hardly had time to react. "Rusty am I? Whose on top now?" Renji ground his groin into Byakuya's ass, earning himself a soft moan. When the man lifted his hips up slightly, Renji pulled his arms out to the sides and effectively pinned him down. "Do you yield?"

"Never." Byakuya swept his legs out, throwing Renji off balance, and rolled away from him. Both men were on their feet and circling again.

Renji lunged and got a hold on Byakuya's right wrist. He spun the man around and pulled his arm up sharply. He wrapped his other arm around the mans waist and held him tightly against his body. "Sparing hand-to-hand with you is to easy, Captain. I know all of your soft spots." He moved his hand up to the mans neck and gently brushed his fingers over the skin under his ear. The man shivered and let his head fall to the side. "Do you yield?"

"Never." Byakuya jerked his body forward, flipping Renji over his head to land on his back. He straddled the mans hips and leaned forward. "I know all of your spots as well, Renji." He held the mans arms pinned to his chest with one hand while he used the other to play his fingers along the skin just above the waist of his pants. The man moaned and Byakuya felt him begin to swell under him. He shifted, pressed his weight onto Renji's arms, and moved until his knees were on the mans hips. Shifting his weight again, he pressed his knees into Renji's hips.

Renji hissed in pain and twisted sharply, managing to throw Byakuya off of him. While the man was momentarily off balance, Renji forced him onto his stomach again. This time he forced the mans knees wide and knelt between his spread legs, keeping them open. He pinned the mans arms across his back and balanced his weight. "Can you get out of this one?"

Byakuya sighed and glanced at Renji over his shoulder. "Of course I can."

"Really?" Renji leaned down and licked the mans ear. "Well, if you can get out of it, I promise you that tomorrow night, I will fuck you till you scream for me to stop."

Byakuya groaned and shifted his weight off his quickly inflating cock. "What makes you think I would ever want you to stop?"

"I could fuck you all night if you want me to. But I doubt you would be able to walk the next day. Remember what happened last week when you asked for that third round? You spent half of the next day standing up you were so sore."

"It was worth it. And not being able to move after you fucked me all night would be worth it, too." Byakuya lifted his hips and moved them slowly against Renji. "So all I need to do is get out of this hold and you will give that to me?"

Renji nipped at the mans neck and pressed his stiff groin against his ass. "Tomorrow night, I will give that to you whether you get out of this or not. But if you want it tonight, you need to get out. Otherwise you will need to wait."

"Hmm. Tempting. If I'm getting what I want tomorrow, what is the point in me winning the bet?"

"You will get what you want two days in a row."

"I get what I want, when I want it."

"Yes. But the only difference now is that you could ask for something completely out there, like having me fuck you somewhere very public while you try your hardest to stay quiet. Or you fucking me somewhere extremely unlikely, such as the roof of the division barracks, knowing all those men are moving around down below us."

"As tempting as that sounds, I do not wish to be caught in a compromising situation."

"Mmm. Well if I win this, I'll think of something extremely kinky to do with you."

"Should I be worried?"

"Of course."

"Well, I guess I should get out of this hold then." Byakuya tried to twist away, but found that his legs had fallen asleep from being in such a position for so long. He had planned on going one more round, but decided against it. Even though he could easily get out of the hold, he was turned on by the thought of giving Renji complete control over him for the rest of the day. But he didn't want Renji to think he was giving up on purpose. He struggled, bucked, twisted, and pulled, effectively convincing Renji he was truly trying to get out of the hold. Then he sighed and let his body relax.

Renji chuckled and leaned over Byakuya to whisper in his ear again. "Do you yield?"

Byakuya smiled to himself. "I yield."


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

* * *

Renji rolled off of Byakuya and onto his back. He stared up at the clear blue sky and grinned. "I beat you."

Byakuya rolled to lay his chin on Renji's chest. "You did. So what is it you want?"

Renji looked down into the dark eyes of his lover and brushed his fingers over the mans cheek. "Many things."

"You get what you want for the rest of the day. So what do you want first?"

"I want you to punish me."

Byakuya's eyes hardened. "You know I don't like hurting you."

"You don't have to hurt me. I said punish. I beat you for the first time. I deserve to have you punish me."

Byakuya hummed softly, then dipped his head and bit Renji's nipple through his shirt. Renji hissed in pleasure and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head up for a rough kiss. When Renji finally pulled away, Byakuya smiled at him. "I thought you were the one that needs punishment? But if you want to punish me for being weak enough that you of all people beat me, I wouldn't object."

"You could never be weak."

"You make me weak. I love you, Renji."

Renji smiled and kissed the man again, gently this time, but with no less passion. "I love you, too." He climbed to his feet and helped the other man to his.

After gathering their swords and cloaks, they left the training area and went to a nearby bath house. It was very small and rarely used. It was set back near the outside wall of the 6th Division training area. The place was big enough to hold maybe 5 or 6 men at a time, which was why it was rarely used. Most preferred to use the bigger bath house next to the barracks where they could talk about a recent training session while washing down. Byakuya usually went home. He didn't strip where anyone could see. Except for Renji.

Renji had showed him the smaller place one night after they had had an especially rough hand-to-hand spar. They had both been covered in sweat and dirt and just a bit of blood. It may have been small, but the showers were clean and ran hot water, and the bathing tubs were big enough for two men. As Renji stripped now, watching Byakuya do the same, he thought it a perfect place for a little privacy.

Byakuya picked up a clean towel and slung it over his shoulder, walking nude to one of the tubs. He sat on the side and ran the water. "What do you want, Renji?"

"I told you what I want." Renji put his hands on the mans shoulders and stepped into the hot water running into the tub.

Looking over his shoulder at his nude lover, Byakuya suddenly had an idea. "Get out of the tub."

Renji frowned. "We always bathe together. Is this how you're gonna punish me? Denying me the pleasure of rubbing soap all over your beautiful body?"

"I said get out." Byakuya put enough ice in his voice that Renji blinked at him, confused, but got to his feet again and stepped out. Byakuya calmly turned off the water and stood. He ran his eyes over Renji's body and smiled. "Follow me." He moved to where the towels were piles and pulled off several of the ropes that were used to bind them for transport from the laundry house. Renji watched him curiously as he moved to the tub again. "Get on your knees." Renji obeyed, his head now level with Byakuya's groin. When he leaned forward, the other man sidestepped and moved behind him. Byakuya knelt behind the man and pulled his arms behind his back, trying them securely with one of the ropes. He stood again, leaving Renji bound there while he moved to his clothes and removed his scarf. He tied it over Renji's eyes then bent the man over to tie his arms to the water pipe of the tub. "Comfortable?"

"No. Not really. What are you doing?"

"Punishing you." Byakuya swung his arm back and slapped Renji across the ass as hard as he could. He man jump and cried out at the sudden pain.

"Jesus, Byakuya. Untie me. I'm not a child to be spanked." Renji pulled at the ropes but he had no hope of getting out of them.

"You said you wanted to be punished. So I am punishing you. Keep complaining and it will only last longer. I don't enjoy hurting you, so I am going to use humiliation instead." He slapped the man across his ass again. Renji hissed from the sting, then growled low in his throat.

"Byakuya, seriously now. Either punish me with pain or punish me with denial. But spanking is for a child."

"You are usually very childlike, Renji.'

Renji chuckled softly. "You weren't thinking I was a child last night."

"Your talents in bed differ dramatically from your daily personality." Byakuya leaned over Renji's back, pressing his arousal into the mans ass. "You are a man in bed, yes. But you are very childish almost any other time. I am not complaining. If it bothered me, I would not have fallen in love with you. I enjoy watching the freedom in which you live your life. I often wish I could display such carelessness."

"You could if you wanted to." Renji moved his hips, enjoying the feel of his lover hard and ready against him.

"Mmm. With you I can." He pressed his hips forward, earning himself a groan of pleasure from the man under him. Renji shivered and pressed back harder.

"Please, Byakuya. I need you."

"I thought you wanted punishment." Byakuya pulled away and stood up. He slipped into the steamy water of the tub and sighed as the tension in his muscles slowly started to melt away.

"Byakuya. Please untie me." Renji pulled at the ropes again. "Alright. You can spank me. I'd rather have that then you denying me right now. You have me so fucking hard I feel like I'm going to explode."

"I'll punish you how I see fit." Reaching over the side of the tub, Byakuya ran the tips of his fingers up and down Renji's hips. The man was trembling with desire. He eased his hand under the mans hips and softly touched his weeping erection. Renji moaned and moved his hips, trying to get Byakuya to touch him more. "You need to learn patience, Renji."

"I have plenty of patience. As long as it doesn't involve you and what you do to me. You drive me crazy. Please, Byakuya. I need you so badly." Renji moaned loudly when that warm hand wrapped around his length and squeezed roughly, followed all to soon by a whimper of displeasure as the hand was removed.

Byakuya turned over in the tub until he could look down at Renji. He ran his hand up and down the smooth muscles of his back, tracing the edges of his tattoos with his fingers. "I like you like this. You become aroused so easily that it is rare for me to have the opportunity to just enjoy touching you." He slowly traced his fingers up the side of Renji's neck and over the markings on his forehead. "You are so beautiful."

Renji swallowed hard, trying to will his body to calm down. "You can touch me anytime you want to. It's not my fault I get hard so easily. It's just the way you effect me. I have no control over it."

"I never said you did. I love the effect I have on you. You have the same effect on me, in case you hadn't noticed. But there are times I simply wish to enjoy your body without the need for sex." He climbed out of the tub again and collected several towels from the stack. He tossed them onto the floor behind Renji and knelt on them. He leaned over the mans body again, pressing his lips to his ear. "Though right now, all I can think about is my cock being in your tight ass." He sat up and slapped Renji's ass again. He smiled as the man cried out, arching his back. "You should see yourself right now. You have three perfect hand prints on your ass."

"Oh I'll see it soon enough. I'll pay you back for spanking me. I bet your ass would look fabulous with hand prints on it."

"Renji, if you ever spank me, I will make you sleep on the couch for a month. Would spanking me be worth not having my body for a month?"

"I don't know. It might be." Renji turned his head and grinned at Byakuya. He couldn't see the mans face but he knew he would be smiling. He moved his hips invitingly, completely making a whore of himself. But he didn't care right at that moment.

"I'm going to fuck you now. I'm going to make you scream for me."

Renji cried as Byakuya drove two fingers into his body. He was so hard he almost came just from that action. He arched his back and stuck his ass up so his lover had better access to his body. "Oh, God. More."

"Do you want me to make sure you are well prepared, or do you want me to fuck you now?" Byakuya twisted his fingers and added a third, causing Renji to moan in utter pleasure.

"Now. I need you in me now." Renji screamed when Byakuya plunged into him, burying his cock inside of his ass.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

* * *

A group of 6th division men were practicing in a yard near the outer wall of the division training area when they heard a scream. The men stopped the stretches they were doing and turned as one to where the sound was coming from.

"What was that?"

"Does anyone else think that sounded like Renji?"

"It was. Where did it come from?"

"I don't know. We should go find the Captain."

One of the men turned to the group and pointed to two of the other men. "You two, go find Captain Kuchiki. The rest of you, come with me." The men all nodded and left the yard at a run.

Renji whimpered softly from the pain of the invasion when he wasn't completely prepared and tried to pull forward. Byakuya put an arm around his waist and held him in place. "Relax. You wanted it now. Don't pull away from the pain. It will fade." He leaned forward and nipped at the back of Renji's neck. "You've done this to me. So I know what I'm talking about. Just breathe and tell me when you're ready."

Renji took a deep breath. Slowly his body started to relax. When he felt he was ready, he moved his hips, causing a jolt of pleasure to spike through his own body. He moaned and moved again. "Now."

Byakuya pulled back and rammed back in, causing Renji to scream again, but this time in pure pleasure. "So tight. You're so tight."

"Don't stop." Renji moved his hips again, needing more.

Picking up his pace, Byakuya pounded into Renji. The volume of the mans screams rose with every stroke. Since their first night together, it was rare for Renji to be the one taking it. Byakuya preferred him to be the one being taken. But on the rare occasion that Renji did bottom, he preferred it hard and fast. And he was very vocal. Just the sound of Renji screaming in pleasure put Byakuya on the edge.

Byakuya reached around Renji's body and took his length into his hand. His screaming got even louder. "Close. God, Renji. So close. Cum for me."

Renji gripped the rope that bound his wrists behind his back, strained against the ropes that tired his arms to the pipes. The pressure was building in his groin. It all felt so good. Even the burn of the ropes cutting into his skin couldn't distract him from the intense pleasure. He screamed louder then he thought possible as he came, wetting both Byakuya's hand and the tile floor under him.

Byakuya released Renji's cock and thrust his own as deep into his ass as he could. He cried out as spasms of pleasure shot through his body. Finished, he sank back onto his heels and leaned against the tub.

Both men jumped as the door to the bath house flew open and four men rushed into the room. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Byakuya sitting on the floor, completely nude, his hair down around his shoulders in lank, wet strands. And Renji. On his knees, his hands tied behind his back, his eyes covered, the signs of very recent sex obvious because of his position.

"What the hell is going on here?" One of the men asked as he stood staring at the two men.

Byakuya felt anger flood in him like a dam breaking. He pulled the towels out from under him, covering himself with one and Renji with the other. "Get out. Turn around and get out right now."

"Who just walked in here? Byakuya, untie me!"

"Captain Kuchiki, you have gone to far in your punishments. This is above and beyond the sanctioned punishments allowed a Captain on his division. I'm going to have to take you into custody and bring you in for judgment." One of the men moved to pick up Byakuya's sword while another moved toward the man.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. I suggest you all leave here right now before it's you that needs to be punished." Byakuya held the towel against himself as he bent to untie Renji with one hand.

Renji sat up once he felt the bonds loosen and pulled the scarf from over his eyes. His face was as red as his hair from the embarrassment of being caught with his ass in the air, having just finished a round of incredible sex with his lover. He glared at the man who had been speaking. "You need to leave now."

The man gave Renji a confused look. "B-but, Abarai, sir. The Captain has gone to far this time. We cannot allow this to go on."

Renji snorted a laugh and stood, offering Byakuya a hand to help him to his feet. Once up, Renji put his arm around the man and pressed their lips together. Byakuya pulled away sharply and glared at him. Renji laughed full out at the look on the mans face. "What? You would rather let them think you just raped me then admit to them that we are lovers?"

Byakuya frowned. "It is no ones business but ours."

"Lovers?" The men all looked back and forth between the two men. "Would one of you please tell us what is going on? We heard screaming. We thought Renji was being hurt."

Renji sighed. His embarrassment was gone in the complete lack of comprehension the men were showing. "Those were not screams of pain. Perhaps you should learn the difference."

"Renji. Don't bother." Byakuya moved to the bench where his clothes were piled and began to pull them on. Once dressed, he walked to the man holding his sword and pulled it out of his hands. "You may all leave now."

"Sir, with all due respect, I still don't understand what it going on."

"What is there for you to understand? Renji has already stated that we are lovers. I was not punishing him, raping him, or in any way hurting him. We have been lovers for six months. Renji now lives in my home. The screams, they were screams of pleasure. If you are still confused, I suggest you find yourself a male lover and allow him to fuck you so you could possibly understand what screaming in pleasure is like first hand." Byakuya tossed Renji his clothes and slung the mans sword over his shoulder. "I would like to go home now, Renji. And don't think I will ever let you talk me into sex in a public place again."

Renji grinned as he pulled his clothes on. "I didn't tell you to fuck me in here. You did that all on your own." Renji jogged up to the man and slapped him on the ass before taking his sword and replacing it with his arm around Byakuya's shoulder. He looked over his own and winked at the men still standing in the room. He grinned at the shocked look on their faces. "Let's go home. I won the bet remember? I'm not quite done receiving my prize."

"You won because I let you." Byakuya put an arm around Renji's waist and couldn't help smiling as they left the bath house and headed home.

"I know you did. But the fact remains that I won. Once we get home, it's my turn to tie you up and my have my way with you." Renji dipped his head and licked the other mans neck.

Byakuya felt himself harden at just the thought. "As you wish. But I meant what I said about the spanking." Byakuya sighed. "You do realize that by tomorrow morning half of Soul Society will know about us, don't you?"

"I'm surprised they don't know already. I thought Rukia would have spread the word."

"I talked with her that night and asked her not to. But there is nothing we can do about those men telling everyone."

"Does that upset you? That people are going to know?"

"If it did, I wouldn't now be walking home, in the middle of the day, with our arms around each other." Byakuya turned his head to look at Renji. "I love you. I'm not ashamed of it. And I don't want to hide it anymore."

Back in the bath house, three of the four men exchanged astonished looks. The fourth man smiled and shook his head. "Well, it's about damn time."

The End

* * *

Yay! I hope you all enjoyed the story! Please leave me a review!


End file.
